tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby Feels Left Out
Toby Feels Left Out is the twelfth episode of the ninth season. Plot The Fat Controller announces to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds that the new Sodor Museum is opening soon and all his engines are to be repainted. Later at Knapford station, James tells Toby about the museum and their repaints, but Toby hasn't been informed about this. James suggests that he must've been left out. That night, Toby keeps worrying about what James said. In the morning, he meets Thomas at Abbey station and has come to the conclusion that the Fat Controller has decided to put him in the museum. Thomas tells Toby to ask the Fat Controller, but Toby doesn't want to know the truth. Thomas departs, saying that "Really Useful Engines are Really Busy Engines". Toby decides to keep himself busy in order to convince the Fat Controller that he is Really Useful enough not to be a museum piece. So when the Fat Controller orders Emily to go for her repaint, Toby offers to take the flour in her place and he scurries away before the Fat Controller has a chance to finish talking to him. After delivering the flour to the docks, Toby sees the Fat Controller again and once again scurries away. Toby offers to take Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas has his repaint, deliver coal from the coal mine in James' place, and then shunts stone trucks at the quarry for Percy. Then Toby sees the Fat Controller nearby and scurries away again, only to derail by reversing into a large stone blocking his track, damaging his rear axle and cowcatcher in the process. The Fat Controller demands an explanation as to why Toby has being evading him. Toby tells the fat Controller how he is worried that he will be put into the museum because he is a very old steam tram and isn't Really Useful anymore. The Fat Controller tells Toby that despite being old, he is far too useful to go into a museum, especially as he's being working hard all day. The Fat Controller goes on to tell Toby what he had been trying to say all day: Toby is to be washed and polished so that he can take the important visitors to the opening ceremony of the new museum. After his repairs, wash, and polish, Toby is very happy to be a Really Useful Tram Engine and takes the important visitors to the opening of the new Sodor Museum. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Centre Island Quarry * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Abbey * Sodor Flour Mill * Arlesdale End * Sodor Museum (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Calling All Engines! is used. * In Finland, this episode's title is "Toby is Lonely". The German title is "Toby Feels Ignored". In Japan, it is titled "Toby Left Out". In Poland, it is titled "Forgotten Toby". Goofs * At the beginning, Henry has Gordon's whistle sound. * Toby should have known that the Fat Controller was not going to put him in the museum. * In the overhead shot of Toby backing up at the quarry a steam platform is visible. * Toby would surely run out of coal and water if he was doing the jobs for Emily, Thomas, James and Percy all within a day. * When Toby crashes, his eyes are wonky. * In the overhead shot of Toby, trucks are in front of him but when he is going to back up there are no trucks. * Toby broke his back cow-catchers but when the narrator says "so Toby's axles and cow-catchers were repaired" the close up is of his front cow-catchers not his back ones. * Oddly, Toby does not use Henrietta to take the musuem people. Quotes * Percy: What's a museum? Gallery Image:Toby'sMuseumCoach.png Image:TobyFeelsLeftOut.PNG File:TobyFeelsLeftOut1.jpg|Emily, Toby and The Fat Controller File:TobyFeelsLeftOut2.jpg|Toby's broken cowcatcher File:TobyFeelsLeftOut3.jpg|Toby at Abbey Station File:TobyFeelsLeftOut4.jpg|James and Toby File:TobyFeelsLeftOut5.jpg|Toby and Thomas at Abbey File:TobyFeelsLeftOut6.jpg File:TobyFeelsLeftOut7.jpg File:TobyFeelsLeftOut8.jpg|Stock footage File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut10.jpg File:TobyFeelsLeftOut11.jpg|Toby picks up the visitors Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes